


Confidence

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One-Sided Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Honoka’s life has been on a constant downward spiral since she left highschool. She used to love singing, but as she struggles to get her career off the ground, she’s begun to feel more tired of it every day. The only person in her life who has managed to keep her motivation in a good state is her best friend, Kotori. However, things start to change after the two decide to meet up at the local bar.· · ·Kotori, on the other hand, has recently started going out with Umi, and has been having a difficult time of breaking the news to Honoka. Her work has slowed down, and she has been struggling to make ends meet, as a result. One night, they call Honoka up and invite her to the local bar, intending to break the news thereupon..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right I have had enough of editing this over and over again so I am just going to post it. This is my first fic so any reviews are completely welcome (feel free to be as harsh as possible if necessary).
> 
> I should be updating it fairly regularly so I hope you enjoy.

Honoka fell to her knees as she left the building. Cries of happiness from her competitors could be heard as the results were displayed upon the screen. She never looked to see her own score, knowing that she was last. How could she have compared to them? They just had so much energy. She picked herself up off the ground and made her way home, never once looking back.

Her apartment was a mess, dirty clothes strewn all over the floor, empty bottles scattered about the counters and the bin overflowing with rubbish. She paid no attention to any of it and collapsed onto the closest chair, picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

It was around midnight when her phone rang. She didn’t look to see who it was before she answered. “Who is it?”

“Ah Honoka, it’s Kotori,” a familiar voice answered. “How did the competition go? Knowing you, you’ve done brilliantly.”

“Oh,” she replied, pausing afterwards. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“That bad?” Kotori paused for a moment. “Hey, tell you what, come down to The Millennium and I will help you cheer up.”

Honoka sighed, “I really can’t be-”

“Great, I will meet you there,” and with that Kotori hung up the phone. Honoka sighed for the second time. Kotori had always been there for her, for longer than she could remember. Despite how everything seemed to go wrong, Kotori always managed to stay optimistic. Recently however, she had begun feeling something a little more. She started to think about Kotori as more than a friend, wondering what would happen if it turned into something else. That seemed impossible, though. Kotori had never had an interest in other girls before, why would she change now?

Half an hour later and Honoka had managed to pull on some random clothes that were less dirty than the rest, tidied up her hair and had a quick wash, then made her way to the entrance to The Millennium.

The Millennium was a small bar. It was never very crowded and so most of the patrons knew each other. It was a rather old building, with large oak beams supporting the rest of the walls and keeping the building standing. The atmosphere was always welcoming, but it reeked of alcohol.

When Honoka entered she instantly spotted her best friend, sitting at their usual table. This time, though, Kotori was accompanied by another woman with long blue hair. They seemed to be chatting away. As Honoka approached they both looked up.

“Ah Honoka, you made it.” Kotori said, jumping up off her seat and giving Honoka a hug. “I hope you don't mind if I invited a… uh… friend… of mine?”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Umi.” The woman said, giving a small wave, “Kotori talks about you a lot.”

“Oh… she does?” Honoka replied, feeling her face heat up a little. “What sort of things does she say?”

“Nothing in particular.” Umi said. “Apparently you were in some sort of competition earlier.”

“Yeah, I kinda was bu-”

“Anyway,” Kotori cut in. “Do you want a drink Honoka?”

“Sure... just uh... get my usual.” She answered, thankful that Kotori butted in when she did. After the two of them left for the bar, Honoka slumped herself in a chair and took a look around the bar.

There were a few faces that she recognised from the couple of times that she had visited recently. The majority of people were new to her. They seemed to be keeping to themselves, with the occasional shout of people watching some kind of sporting event in the corner.

“Here you are.” Kotori said, making Honoka jump. There were now three drinks on the table, Umi however was nowhere to be seen. “She just went to the bathroom.” Kotori said before sighing. “Um… Honoka… what is your opinion of her?”

“She seems nice...” she tried to think of something else to say.

“Ok… it is just...” Kotori said after a few seconds of silence. “I just wanted to know…” she paused again, staring at the wall. “It is just… I… uh… kinda like her.”

A feeling of dread washed over Honoka. “Oh…” It was all she could possibly say. How else could she react to news like this? The girl she liked just told her that she liked someone else.

“Um… Are you okay Honoka?” Kotori asked, staring dead at Honoka. “You look incredibly pale.”

“Oh… uh… yeah…” She couldn’t bring herself to look at Kotori. “I… uh… need to... go to the bathroom.” Before Kotori could stop her, she had gotten up and pretty much sprinted to the bathroom. She locked herself in a cubicle and buried her face in her hands.

After about half an hour of just sitting there, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Kotori,

_Hey, sorry for running out like that, I just felt really ill. I am probably gonna head home for now._

She then quickly left the bar before anyone could notice her.

By the time Honoka made it home, she was exhausted. She didn't even bother taking her clothes off, she just flopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

 

She was woken up by the sunlight piercing through the gap in her curtain. She reached for her phone to check the time, but was greeted by a bunch of notifications. Right at the top of all of them was a text from Kotori. Pausing, she opened it.

_Are you ok? You looked really pale last night. When did you leave? We waited for you for ages. I guess I should apologise, I did kind of drag you out after you had a bad performance. Sorry. You aren't mad at me are you?_

Honoka sighed with relief. It didn't seem like Kotori caught what had caused her breakdown.

_Hi there. Sorry, you were probably really worried. I just felt kind of sick, it was probably just that I needed some form of sleep or something. I’m all good now. I will probably lay off the nights out for a bit though._

A few seconds after she sent her message her phone buzzed.

_Ok thank god, I thought you were in a really bad state. I will talk again later, I have to go out now._

When she finished reading the text, Honoka just chucked her phone onto her bed and collapsed.

A few minutes later she got up and sauntered over to the shower. A quick wash later and she had pulled on some clothes. “Right Honoka, today is the day that you finally sort your life out.” She said to her reflection in the mirror. She went back to her room and pulled out her laptop. It was open on Facebook and she was about to exit the tab, but something caught her eye.

_Kotori Minami is now in a relationship._


End file.
